Of Ferrets and Weasels
by JerichosRiot
Summary: In which a surprised Ginny finds Hermione in the arms of the amazing, bouncing ferret.


Ginny Weasley whispered the password to the stoic knight in the portrait that led to the Heads' common room. While she wasn't supposed to know the password, the ever curious, and slightly nosey, girl had inconspicuously learned her friend's password weeks ago. This, however, was the first time Ginny would be using it.

The portrait swung open noiselessly. The air in the darkened room felt stale, unlived in as of that morning. Unconcerned, the female Weasley snuck up the stairs leading to Hermione Granger's room. She passed the Head Boy's room, breath held, heart pounding, determined not to rouse the elusive yet obnoxious Draco Malfoy.

At last, Hermione's red door faced her. She raised a clenched fist and knocked softly. She waited a moment but no busy haired beauty came to the door.

Ginny groaned internally. The ginger tried to take deep breaths, determined not to let her nerves get the best of her. She just needed to have her rational friend talk some sense into her and she feared doing something undeniably stupid soon if she didn't.

Desperation getting the better of her rationality, the Weasley girl turned to the Head Boy's emerald door. With a shaky breath and steeled nerves, Ginny rapped her knuckles softly against the wood. This time, while she still received no response, the door swung open, obviously not having been properly shut.

Heart racing wildly, the Gryffindor mustered up her house's famed courage and poked her head inside.

At first, the red head saw nothing, her eyes only acknowledging darkness. But then her eyes adjusted, the room dimly lit by a low burning candle in the night stand next to the rather large bed.

In the bed, tucked under the emerald sheets, Draco Malfoy's shocking blonde hair gleamed in the candle light. To Ginny's surprise, he was wearing a very Muggle black hoodie, curled up in the middle of the bed. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she realized what, or rather who, Malfoy was using for a pillow.

Draco's arms were wrapped loosely around the waist of her best friend, his head resting contently on her stomach. Hermione's fingers were tangled in his hair, her other hand on the pillow by her face. She shifted slightly in her sleep and Draco responded by curling into a tighter ball and snuggling closer to her.

Ginny couldn't help but feel that with the utter contentment radiating from the most unexpected couple meant that this was not an unusual occurrence. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. After all, she had never given the two of them together a thought unless it was in some sort of duel. Preparing to step out as quietly as she had come in, the ginger froze as an alarm went off.

Hermione groaned and blindly smacked at the nightstand beside her. Draco sighed and wriggled closer still. With reluctance, the Head Girl rose into a sitting position, stretching her arms above her head. The boy beside her grumbled about her movements and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"No," he grumbled in a voice thick with sleep. "Don't get up, not yet."

"Good morning," she greeted cheerily, obviously ignoring his displeasure. She was a morning person and always had been. "While I would love nothing more than to spend a lazy day in bed with you, my classes are just as important. You know that."

"Fuck Potions, Hermione. You're already smarter than everyone in the whole bloody castle. Stay with me," Draco mumbled, his voice muffled as his face was still half buried against her stomach. Hermione sighed and gazed down at him. Eyes still closed, the blonde smirked and tugged her back down beside him. "Or, better yet," he murmured huskily, "You could just fuck me."

Draco yelped indignantly as Hermione whacked his smug face with a pillow. He swatted the pillow away, grumbling. "Fine, fine. Or not, or not."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde but placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. Eyes still shut, he scrunched his nose in distaste but the corners of his lips curled upwards. "Have a good morning, love. I'll see you in Charms," he said softly.

The brunette affectionately ran her fingers through his blonde locks, eliciting a happy moan from the Slytherin seeker. His silver eyes followed her as she searched for something on the floor. He rolled onto his back with a small smile on his sharp features. Hermione found what she was looking for, her blue sweater, and attempted to pull it on. The soft fabric couldn't get past her curls, however, and the Head Girl found herself stuck.

Draco watched her in lighthearted amusement. "Um, Draco?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Help."

With a chuckle, Draco threw back his sheets and rose to his feet. Hermione squeaked when he grabbed onto the bottom of her sweater and promptly tugged her to him. She crashed into his chest with a giggle. "How ever did you get yourself dressed with those monstrous curls before I was there to help you?" he teased lightly.

She huffed and tried to hit him. He easily dodged her hand and eased her hair through the sweater. He planted a kiss on her lips the second her head popped through. In response, she threw her arms around his neck with such enthusiasm that he staggered back, nearly falling over. He spun her around before gently setting her back on her feet.

"I was quite capable on my own, thank you," Hermione laughed, pushing him away. "But I'm not about to complain about a rather handsome boy helping me do it, now am I?"

Draco flopped back onto his bed, drawing the covers back over himself. He made a show of snuggling back into the blankets, yawning loudly. "Well, don't mind that rather handsome boy going back to sleep while you're off to class."

"Goodbye, you silly git." Hermione rolled her eyes and made towards the door. The door that a certain ginger was still very much hiding behind. Before she could scramble away undetected, Hermione pulled open the door the rest of the way only to be met with her best friend.

The brunette smiled sweetly at Ginny until the situation sunk in. Eyes wide as the moon, Hermione glanced back at the boy on the bed. "G-ginny!" she squeaked.

Behind her, Draco flew into a sitting position, eyes wider than the Head Girl's.

"Um, good morning, Hermione. Er, and Malfoy…" Ginny greeted in an uncharacteristically small voice.

The three teens, battle hardened and wise beyond their years, regarded each other as awkwardly as first years at the Sorting ceremony.

Hermione was the first to break the tense silence. "T-transfiguration. Must be off, Ginny." Draco wasn't even upset by her lack of a farewell.

The two girls walked side by side in silence until they stepped out into the hall.

"So…Malfoy?" Ginny tested.

Hermione blushed a vivid crimson.

"I suppose, while entirely unexpected, it's not entirely terrible," the ginger admitted. Her friend looked to her in shock, fully prepared to have her questionable choice in boyfriends berated. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione. "Come on, Hermione. Ron calls Malfoy a ferret and Malfoy calls Ron a weasel. In case you haven't noticed, the two animals that represent the boys who are smitten with you are practically the same thing. I always knew Ron wasn't suited to you, so I guess it's not all that surprising that you ended up with the ferret rather than the weasel. While it pains me to say this…you two are quite cute."

* * *

**Just another little oneshot I felt like putting out there, let me know if you like it! :)**


End file.
